


Dangerous Alluring & Mischievous.

by wendigochild13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Snarky Loki (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigochild13/pseuds/wendigochild13
Summary: Real world AU.After a long night out on Patrol Halloween night, Thor is surprised to find a dangerous, alluring and mischievous creature in his living room dressed as a dangerous faerie king, drinking bourbon with a fine smirk.





	1. The Creature

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi. I've never written a Thorki piece before, and this one is real world. The idea just popped up in my head the other day, so I thought up a story to go with it. Honestly I have no idea where this will go, but I'm excited about this fanfic. If people seem to like this, I will try to write this regularly. No idea if anyone will, but ha. Here it is!

**Dangerous. Alluring. And Mischievous.**

Chapter I

_The Creature_

Not only had the week been long, but his night was never ending. Who would have thought hauling around hooligans would have taken so damn long? Tiring too. This blond should have known better, being part of the Police force wasn't easy work, and he knew that growing up because his father was the chief. However some nights are worse than others, and unfortunately tonight was one of those nights, tiring and never ending. It was Halloween after all, and that's when everything was shit. In the eyes of an officer anyhow. The holiday came off so different when you weren't the one out there partying, playing the pranks, being mischievous. Moreover Thor had to laugh at a couple of teenagers with their tricks, because it reminded him all too much of a certain brother he had. Loki _._ Halloween was indeed his favorite holiday, the mischievous boy always caused mayhem, not only could he pull off just about about type of costume in existence, and it somehow looking dangerous and alluring, but it was his night to cast out all of his best tricks. The elaborate kind too, and he always got away with it too, by simply just giving an officer or whoever a look. Wandering eyes, to make him appear innocent and naive, his raven colored hair that accented his fair skin just made those green eyes of his sparkle, and gesturing his lean feminine like body just perfectly. Loki certainly knew how to use his beauty to get him out of trouble, speaking honeyed words like a faerie. However as much as it amused Thor, deep down he worried that beauty of his would get him into some trouble. Ah. Yes, these hooligans brought back memories of his brother, who he desperately tried to avoid thinking about these days. Loki was probably off causing mischief elsewhere, far away from him and the family, and he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. Thor sighed as they finished dropping off the last of the trickster teenagers, for having the local high school covered in toilet paper. Not a clever prank, but a classic nonetheless.

 

"You alright?" His partner Steve Rogers asked, he was a handsome man, built, blond and clean shaven. He was a good friend that the thunderer was happy to have since High School.

 

"It's nothing my friend, just a long night I suppose." Thor brought upon a tired smile across his lips before getting in the vehicle.

 

"Okay." Steve nodded and turned on the vehicle and they headed out into the night. Their shift was nearly over, and both men were incredibly exhausted. It was a long night, and for some people the night was only beginning.

 

\--

 

With it now being a little past four in the morning, the two got released from their shift a little early, considering the amount of time put into rounding up those teenagers. Thor was relieved because he had a few days off, and glad to just relax. Often he carpooled with Steve, and often when he would drop Thor back off the two would celebrate a successful evening with a drink. With it being the morning after Halloween technically, Steve was pleased that his friend Thor offered him inside for a relaxing drink. The thunderer lived just barely out in the country, by some big trees. Not too far from his own house which was good, so he didn't mind making the drive to carpool.

 

The large man tensed up, he felt as if something was off. No his kitchen light was turned on in the little house. That was odd, he could’ve sworn the lights were all turned off. He swore. Thor slowly grabbed for his firearm, and Steve followed in unison finding it peculiar that a light was on in the the house anyway. The two walked quietly, matching each others footsteps, in suit. Attempting to not make so much as a crackle of leaves on the ground. The door was indeed not locked. Now the thunderer was truly alarmed. Someone for sure had to be inside the house, he never left it unlocked or a light on. Anything. How though, did they find the spare key? No windows were broken, and the lock was clearly not tampered with. The door slightly creaked as it opened and Thor bit his lip, damn. The intruder must have heard it, so he held his arms more steady. Walking in carefully. Steve on his tail and he nearly dropped the firearm in dismay. The thunderer looked back over his shoulder to eye Steve and placed the weapon back where it belonged and his friend followed suit again. He was relieved, but still in complete shock at what was in his living room.

 

Sitting in there was a handsome, beautiful man dressed in elegant sleek green costume robes with black fur, and a golden crown placed upon his head. Flowers dangled within the crown and down in his wavy raven black hair. It was sprawled over one shoulder, revealing a bare luscious neck. The costume appeared to make his fair skin to be as white as snow, and those piercing emerald eyes stared in mischief, as he was laying back on the couch, drinking bourbon. A smirk went up on his fine thin lips, and his sharp features warned dangerously as he seductively drank his  beverage. Thor's heart tightened at the sight of his brother, Loki. Drinking, and dressed like a faerie king. A dangerous one at that, his beauty so alluring that it hurt the blond's eyes. So seductive that it was almost too dangerous to approach him.

 

"Oh brother, Thor." Loki smirked again, eyeing the shocked expression upon the larger blonds face. "By the nine, you're finally home."

 

"Yeah, returned at last." Thor tone was snide and he shuddered as he slowly approached the dangerous mischievous creature relaxing in his home, as if it were his own.

 

"Oh Captain Rogers, you're here too." The mischief in his smile was devious, and made Steve shift uncomfortably on his feet. Loki always made him nervous, and wasn't sure if it was his beauty or his jesting.

 

"I'm not a captain anymore Loki, you can call me Steve you know." The innocent blond tried smiling. Back in High School, Steve became captain of the baseball team, and ever since the trickster always called him so.

 

"Nah I prefer Captain Rogers."

 

"Goodness." Steve exasperated by the nonchalant attitude the raven gave off. He knew Thor was in shock, he hadn't really heard from Loki in a few years except at family gatherings. From what he heard anyway. Moreover his body language was tense, fuming almost.

 

"Well come, have a drink with me." The mischievous creature offered as he sat straight on the couch, his cheeks rosey from the alcohol. "I-"

 

"What in Yggdrasil name are you doing here?" Thor interrupted, with a low growl that almost sounded like thunder, it nearly made the innocent blond jump. The thunderer very rarely used that tone on anyone unless he was fiercely angry. Which clearly he was.

 

"Ugh you're no fun." Loki pouted, downing the rest of his beverage before carefully setting it down the table, swaying just a bit.

 

"This appears to be a family matter, so I'm going to excuse myself." Steve Rogers back away, feeling the tension between the two adoptive brothers.

 

"I appreciate it friend." Thor nodded in agreement.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow." The blond turned, and before he could head out, he saw Loki wink at him with a seductive wave.

 

"Bye Captain Rogers, please do come by again." Loki's smirked as the sweet man turned, and made his way out of the tension.

 

"Talk." Thor demanded with a stern look on his bearded face. "And do not jest me."

 

\--

 

The broad man sat in his comfortable recliner now in sweats, feeling a little better being out of his restricting uniform. He hunched over to stare at the dangerous creature that was his brother. Loki picked at his hair, and flipped it over his shoulder sluggishly. Thor examined, questioning how drunk he might be, that bourbon was brand new and it was quite empty now. Loki certainly played it off as if he were only tipsy, but it didn't look that way the closer he watched. However he was entirely surprised how much his brother had drank. He was usually the one with the high tolerance. The trickster was on a new glass of bourbon, and mumbling about how annoying it was that Thor did not have any wine, which it what he preferred. The high end type of wine too, and Gods forbid if he even touched box wine. Thor knew this because when they were young, in their teens they would slip away and dig into their parents stash. Thor often dug out the beers, and hard liquors. Whereas Loki would sneak into the wine cellar which was their mother's. The thin brother liked to feel important and extravagant like her, and Thor wanted to come off as strong and and no where weak. Foolish wishes as young adults, nothing compared to now; Thor did indeed follow in his father's footsteps, joining the police force but right now he didn’t feel so strong. Loki on the other hand went off to New York City, and mischievously made a name for himself at a powerful corporation that dealt with engineering of some sort. Thor wasn't really that familiar with what he did, just knew he was a suit of some sort.

 

Thor was quiet for a moment, about to press Loki once more about his being here, and the alluring creature stalled. Going on that Thor should go change first, then claimed that he would need coffee to sober him up, and now he was yammering on and on about his wine. That somehow lead into Thor being a big oaf and needed better alcoholic beverages besides bourbon or beer. The raven wouldn't touch the beer, so he decided on bourbon. Moreover the thunderer had a low rumble of impatience and irritation. Loki didn't have to drink the beer or bourbon, this wasn't his house. Why was he here? On the contrary Thor wasn't all that mad on Loki being in his quaint little house, just the fact that he made himself right at home and complained. It was nice seeing him again, even if he was dangerously seductive looking. The costume robes showed his bare neck that went down to his collarbone, and the robes revealing part of his bare thighs as well. Thor's heart raced, his cheeks feeling warm, shaking his head out of nervousness , he could see Loki was done talking. Staring at him like a curious cat. His eyes seemed hollow, his dark brows raised and his lips partially open. The blond bet his brother didn't even realize he looked so delicate at the moment.

 

"So what're you supposed to be dressed as?" Thor anxiously looked away, aiming his view at his coffee pot. It was still prepping, the darn thing was old and took far longer than most coffee pots nowadays. "Did you go to a party or something?"

 

Loki nodded, and swayed slightly as he picked up the crown and set it on the wooden table. Then began picking the caspia out from his dark locks and set them on the table as well. Thor noticing that his nails were painted pitch black. "Just a king, nothing in particular." The trickster paused as he swayed again, his words slightly slurred now.

 

"Loki, why are you here?" Thor asked again, losing his patience and he knew his brother would soon be no more of this early morning. “It’s been four years.”

 

"I'm getting there," he pointed a finger up to say he needed a second and he eased into the couch. Growing tired, his words were coming out even slower now, and his eyes looked like they were fading. "Party with important people tonight." He paused once more, and the blond could tell he was trying not to slur his words. "Land shark came, so I hid." Loki's eyes finally fluttered close, his head resting on the tiny throw pillow. By the nine, the thunderer rubbed his temples, what did he mean by a land shark?

 

"Loan shark?" He asked aloud, but knew it was hopeless, seeing as the raven was now dead asleep, his chest rising and falling to his light breathing. Somehow he was more beautiful when asleep, and at that thought Thor got up, and whisked Loki up in his arms. "I have no idea what's going on, and you of course fall asleep before the coffee is ready." The blond put Loki in his bed, not sure what to do about his garments, normally it might not be so weird to change your drunken brother. However Thor didn't see the alluring creature as a brother anymore, so he leaned down, knowing this was dangerous territory now. Stroking the dark waves from Loki's face. He stared down at his lips, and placed a small peck upon them, taking in how soft they were for being so thin. Loki smelled like cigarettes, caspia and bourbon, and it was haunting how tempting it was, grasping for more. Thor quickly pulled away realizing what he had done, Loki was asleep, and the point was he shouldn't have done that. The thunderer sighed, and eased away at the sleeping creature in his bed.

 


	2. Not Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I finished chapter 2. It was a fun one to write, and I decided to add in Tony. I debated on it for a bit because he's a harder character to write, and hoping that I did him justice, and he will have more appearances. 
> 
> Anyway, if you're reading this, thank you again for trying it out, and hope you continue down this road with me. Still not entirely sure which direction I will take, kinda up in the air so far. Nonetheless I am having a lot of fun writing this.

**Dangerous. Alluring. And Mischievous**

Chapter II

_ Not Like This _

Not much time had passed since Loki fell asleep from his drunken fiasco, maybe just an hour or so. However something inside him jolted the creature awake. He fluttered his lashes, gazing about the dark spinning room. Sunlight slightly seeping through Thor's curtains, and the raven brushed his hair back seeing a green flannel robe laying in a chair next to him. So he drunkenly stumbled over to the robe, stripping out of his costume robes which seemed to reek of the bourbon he'd been previously drinking in, and had the smell of cigarettes caked in. It fit him perfectly which seemed odd for Thor to be keeping in his room, their body structures were nothing alike so why was this robe here? Loki glanced back at the bed, where his huge brother was curled to one side of the bed, resting. His head may have been foggy, and was thudding like a bass drum, but he felt a mischievous wave consume his drunken self. 

 

Loki climbed up on the bed, and it slightly squeaked as he sat there next to the blond, playing with his golden locks of hair. Fiddling with them until his dear brother woke from his slumber. "Thor, I'm bored." He whispers captivating in his ear. 

 

The thunderer stirred in his sleep, and opened up his ocean blue eyes. He gazed up at his alluring brother, sitting there with a smirk. His dark raven waves were brushed behind pink ears, his emerald eyes were dilated from all the alcohol and his thin pink lips were in a devious smile. "Loki, what're you doing up? Go back to bed." Thor sluggishly mumbled. 

 

The raven narrowed his bloodshot eyes, and moved on top of thunderer, straddling him. His loosely tied robe slid down those slender shoulders of his, revealing his light pink nipples and feminine, alluring nature that Thor saw so dangerously. Loki smiled down at him, feeling the hardness between them, and the obvious flush across his brother's cheeks. "But Thor, dear brother. I am rather bored, and still very drunk." 

 

Loki grinned wide as he arched his back, leaning into him. His dark lavishing locks falling out behind his pink ears. He noticed the blonds body tense up from under him, making Loki all the more eager to pursue his erotic mood.  "I have noticed, the looks you have given me over the years. Those lustful blue eyes that stare." The creature's voice soothed over as he was now only an inch apart. Feeling his brother's breath on his lips, taking in his natural sweet scent. Thor leaned in, almost closing the distance between the two. Moreover he stopped, leaning away from the raven.

 

"I can not." Thor spoke softly, placing a hand on Loki's chest, where his heart lies. 

 

"Why? Do you not want me?"  The alluring creature gave him a puzzling look, arching his dark brow. 

 

"Not like this, and not just for this Loki. I want you, heart, body and . . . soul." He spoke gently, brushing his other hand upon his cheek, but Loki pulls back feeling a twinge in his stomach. 

 

"What?" He gasped in horror, yanking the bold hand on his chest fiercely away. His bloodshot eyes wavered, breaking eye contact with the beautiful ocean eyes. He slowly backed away, trying not stumble over his drunken slowed movements. He felt acid in the back of his throat, his head spinning. "By the nine, why?" He stammered out, his voice shaking.

 

"Loki just go back to bed, you are still drunk." Thor sighed heavily. 

 

"Verily." The creature darted his eyes, and spun on his heels, the acid feeling in the back of his throat grew, feeling his stomach turn more. "I shall sleep on the couch." He rushed out of the room leaving Thor to sit there with his broad shoulders slumped, stumbling into the restroom, quickly closing the door behind, and hurled.

 

\--

 

His head was throbbing, mouth incredibly dry, and his lips chapped, feeling as if they were cracked. Loki pulled himself up from the couch, his whole body aching as if he had been hit by a freight train. He rubbed his eyelids moments before staring over at the clock Thor had on the wall, it was an old fashioned. A black cat that had eyes darting left or right, and it said half past twelve. The afternoon. He cradled his head in his hands, gnawing over the excruciating pain he was currently in. His throat was sore from all the hurling up he spent the morning doing, even though he didn’t remember it much. Yggdrasil, he felt like a hot mess, and he probably was. Loki combed back his tangled locks behind his ears, and hauled himself up from the couch. He stretched back, hearing his back crack a few times before walking over to the faucet. Pouring himself a glass of water, which he downed pretty quickly. So he kept at it feeling dehydrated.

 

After that he searched through all the cabinets looking for some sort of medication he could use for this splitting headache that throbbed his head and behind his eyes. Due to time, he finally found some ibuprofen in the bathroom cabinet. He downed four of them along with another huge gulp of water. Loki hoped that they would kick in before too long, and he staggered over to the coffee pot, and set it up to make some pot. The creature watched as the the rather old machine slowly dripped coffee into the pot, already smelling enriching. His stomach growled, he was hungry and unfortunately wanted something greasy for this Odin forsaken hangover he had. However he had no one to blame but himself. 

Loki sighed while looking over at Thor's shut door, the big oaf must still be asleep. Unlike himself, who had worries and drank til he forgot all about them. Thor had worked all Halloween night, so he deserved some rest, especially after having to deal with his drunk arse last night. He pulled the now ready coffee and poured it into a mug, it was fashioned with celtic knots which made Loki smile. He sat at the kitchen table, drinking his delectable beverage, the heat soothed his throat, and seemed to awaken his senses. After this cup of joe, he would move onto his next order of business. Food, and possibly a cigarette if he had any that is. Loki only came with a small bag of belongings, for he was rather in a rush to get out of Manhattan and arrived here. Destroying any trace of evidence of his possible whereabouts. 

 

The creator heard a noise that sounded as if it came from the bedroom, he shifted in the chair, drinking his coffee. Loki knew he had to discuss his situation with his brother, but rather was not yet ready to face him. He was nervous, feeling a pit in his stomach, and Loki hoped it was an anxious pit, and not of him needing to hurl again. He shuddered at the thought, and his he throbbed as Thor loudly emerged from his bedroom.  _ Ow. _ Loki chimed while rubbing his temples, wishing he had sunglasses to block the light that seeped through the windows. He hated feeling fatigued, oh why did he have to drink? The thunderer glanced at Loki in shock, his blue eyes widening and darting over Loki and back up. His face was flashed, and the raven only returned his brother's look with a perplexed arched brow. Thor quickly looked away, and grabbed some towels out of the hallway closet. Oh a bath would feel so nice, Loki felt envious for not making that his first priority. 

 

"You are still here." Thor finally spoke, glancing at Loki again, his eyes earnest. 

 

"By the nine, sorry to disappoint dear brother." The raven tilted his head dramatically with a shrug of his shoulders, his tone snide. He knew Thor would be irritated by his sudden arrival, but he didn't think it would be like this. 

 

"I'm glad." The thunderer gives him a little smile before entering the bathroom. Loki felt his face slightly heat up, he wasn't expecting that response either. Yggdrasil, was Thor actually happy he was here? 

 

Thor suddenly emerged from the bathroom, he headed for his room. Probably forgot to grab something, and from the corner of his eye, Loki could see his costume robes on the bedroom floor.  _ Wait _ . He glanced down to see himself wearing a green flannel robe, when did he get into this and why were his costume robes in the bedroom? Had he been in there and changed? It wasn't until Thor emerged again from his bedroom, and the two locked eyes. Moreover that was when it all rushed back, his devious drunken behavior from early in the morning. By the nine, Loki was so taken aback, he dropped his mug and spilled what was left of his coffee on the table. He scooted back out of the chair before the hot liquid could spill on him. 

 

"Fuck!" He yelped while frantically looking for paper towels to clean it up. Thor was already on it, soaking up the coffee. He shot a worried glance at the creature who backed away suddenly. Remembering his brother placing a hand on his heart.  _ Ah. _ Yggdrasil, why did he try to pursue Thor like a cat in heat? Even if they were adopted, they were still brothers and was Thor drunk too? What he said that morning made no sense whatsoever. 

 

"Loki, are you okay?" Thor asked, tearing him from his memories, the ravens hair was halfway fallen in front of his face, and he slowly nodded back. 

 

"Yes. My hands are but shaky from my hangover." Loki tried covering up, hoping his blush was nowhere to be seen. Thor only gave him wavering eyes, his expression stern but worried. "I assure you I am okay, go bathe." he motioned for Thor to continue on with his afternoon routine. 

 

"Okay." He threw away the soiled paper towels, and headed back to the bathroom to clean up. 

 

Once he heard the sound of running water, Loki let out a deep sigh he didn't even realize he was holding in. He poured himself a new cup of coffee, and placed himself back in the chair, never before has be been so clumsy. He pondered, Thor was not drunk last night, only Loki had been drinking. So that explanation was out, but why say the things he said? Placing a hand on his chest, refusing to sleep with him? Loki always thought Thor had lustful eyes for him, it was a similar look in comparison to how others tended to look at him. Craving and wanting his feminine like body. Loki was used to it, and even used this his advantage. However once he knew he and Thor were not actually blood brothers, he noticed the blond looked at him similarly. Nonetheless, it appeared Thor was not of the same, was Loki wrong all these years? Was love and not lust driving those looks, how he looked out for Loki, protected him? It did make more sense, a lot more sense. 

 

He bit his lip while combing through his dark raven hair again, it was matted from how he slept on the couch, it was getting to be pretty long now. Not as long as Thor’s but still lengthy. He pondered to himself about this situation with the thunderer, It was not a matter for him to worry about at the moment. He had bigger issues to be concerned about, Loki did not feel the same for Thor, if that was how the big oaf felt, he was pretty sure at least. He cringed at the thought of him acting in such a way, entirely forgetting he could act that way when shit faced. Loki was embarrassed, he had more class. That's all, embarrassed his brother Thor saw him acting like a total fool. Yes. That was why he was flustered, the reason for his flushing.

 

"Oh my stars!" Steve's abashed yelp caught Loki off guard, the cute blond had stepped in the house so quietly that it even surprised the raven who did not have his guard down much these days. He turned to smile at the man, grinning wildly. 

 

"Well what a pleasant surprise, Captain Rogers." The raven winked excitedly, he very much loved to tease Steve because it was all too easy. 

 

"What is it Steve, catch another half naked woman?" A familiar arrogant voice followed, and Loki frowned. Half naked woman? "Oh." The shorter man blushed, gawking at the creature whose robe was clearly not covering any important part of his body, looking all too revealing and seductive. Loki grinned as he pulled the robe around and him, and tied the waist, why did everyone find it such a big deal, him revealing skin? 

 

"You can open your eyes now Captain Rogers." Loki grinned before taking in a drink of his hot soothing coffee. Steve opened his eyes with a sigh of relief, and made his way over to the table. "What brings you here Stark?" Loki hoped that his voice did not sound as curt as he thought. 

 

"What kind of rendezvous did you and Thor take part in last night?" Stark grinned as Loki spit his coffee clear out,  _ fuck _ . 

 

"Yggdrasil, what makes you say that?" He whirled while wiping the excess coffee from his pointy chin. 

 

"Have you seen yourself Loke?" Stark snickered as Steve placed some white bags on the kitchen table, grease spots clearly seeping through, and Loki licked his lips. This type of food was normally not his thing, but it was priceless hangover food and he craved it. 

 

"Here," the blond handed a bag over to him, and the raven looked down astonished. For him? "I know Thor probably hasn't been to the store yet, so here. I bet you're needing it." 

 

"Why thank you so much Captain Rogers." He smiled sweetly at the man, no mischief or seduction to his smile, it was genuine. Steve smiled back, feeling a little more comfortable around the creature. 

 

"Now why do you call him Captain and I'm just Stark?" Tony grumbled as he found a place to sit at the table. 

 

"It is the name of your business, is it not?" Loki rolled his eyes, not that he didn't like Tony, but the shorter man seemed to always tested him, or practically begged Loki to join him at his company any chance he got. Loki was always naturally smart when it came to science and such, and Tony saw it. Be that as it may, Loki always blew him off, not that he wouldn't like the work Stark would offer. It would be too close to home. 

 

"Touche," he shrugged while opening his own bag of food. 

 

The raven unwrapped his burger, and placed his fries neatly next to it.  He bit into the greasy burger, he could already tell the juicy goodness of the meat would sustain his hangover. He glanced up, hearing the click of the bathroom door. Steam rushed out as Thor stormed in, his hair swept back and clung to his muscular neck. His body seemed to flex as he walked, a towel tightly wrapped around his succulent waist. Loki suddenly swallowed feeling a bit anxious, or was it the fact that he was drooling? "Ah my friends, you're here!” Thor grinned happily at them. 

 

"Oh for the love of whatever God, put some clothes on." Tony exasperated in frustration, and at this Loki loosened his robe just enough so part of it would slightly fall off his slender shoulder, revealing his chest. "That's it, I can't take two half naked men while I'm trying to eat." The shorter man threw his french fry down at his half eaten burger. Ah priceless. 

 

Thor tilted his head confused, just until he saw his alluring brother, showing off his pale skin and he clenched his teeth. "Brother, please cover up around guests " 

 

"Are you implying I don't have to cover up around you?"

 

Thor narrowed his ocean eyes at him, looking unamused. "Enough of your tricks, you know full well what I mean Loki." His voice was stern and he turned away from the group,  slamming the door after himself. Loki darted his eyes in shock, sipping on his coffee tacitly. Obviously Thor was not taking his harmless flirtation lightly, considering their situation. 

 

"Well someone is certainly testy this morning." Tony's sarcasm clearly irritated Steve, as he shot the brunette a staggering glare. The raven sighed, glad that Steve was such a polite and respectful man. The blond was wrapping his food up, already finished with it. Not surprising, Loki assumed those in the police field ate rather quickly, what he gathered anyhow. He exhaled before continuing his meal in silence.

"So what brings the prodigal son home?" 

 

"Are you saying that Thor is my father?" Loki raises an eyebrow in question to Tony's remark, and laughs. "I assure you, Thor will be the first one to hear why I am here, before anyone else." Loki groans at the idea of bringing up his situation to his brother. 

 

"Wait so you two didn't talk last night?" Steve inquires while throwing his trash away. 

 

"Oh, afraid I was far too gone last night to talk." He awkwardly laughs, remembering his blatant flirting to the precious blond. On the contrary he had no regrets. 

 

"By the nine, he was entirely too drunk to have a conversation with." Thor suddenly interrupted the conversation, dressed in casual sweats and a shirt, Loki stared at him for a long moment before going back to what was left of his food. All this chatting was taking time away from eating his hangover cure. "Now friend, tell me all about this new invention in which you call  _ Jarvis? _ " Thor beams, and engages in conversation with his friends. The creature takes this as a chance to quickly inhale his meal, and slip away to take a steaming bath. 

 

\--

 

The warm rushing water soothed the raven as he washed up, the thick steam appeared to help his throbbing headache, or maybe it was the medicine finally kicking in. He was glad either way, because once he got out of the bath, meant it would be time to finally tell Thor about why he suddenly showed up. It turned his stomach into shreds just thinking about it. He was not entirely proud, and Thor would probably think the same. Mother was being understanding but worried, promised she wouldn’t tell Odin. Thor on the other hand was a toss up. Loki could only hope, because in the past he played some pretty elaborate tricks on certain fellas. This one time, he pitted the video game club against each other, until it just fell apart. Kaboom. He had no real reason for this either, Loki was bored and saw an opportunity, and only meant for them to challenge one another. Not start a feud that broke the club apart, Thor was furious, because he was part of the the group.  

 

Moreover, he eventually laughed about it, because Loki was so cunning. No one even blamed him after it happened. Only themselves. Or anytime he got into trouble, he somehow convinced the principle that he wasn't doing their job. This came into play, Loki convinced the principle that it was their fault he flooded the chem  lab and set free to the amphibians, not his own. Of course, the creature used his beauty to get out of it, and not to forget his witty words to set blame to the Principle, not him. Thor got quite a kick out of that one too, mostly impressed by his ability to get out of trouble. On the contrary, this time around he couldn't get himself out of trouble. It was the same with Odin, his adoptive father. The man rarely fell prey to Loki's tricks, especially after Loki found  out the truth on him being adopted, their relationship took a significant fall. The raven purposely got into trouble, his anger taking hold and Odin didn't let it slide, or simply ignored him.  _ "Be like Thor." _ He would often say. Frigga on the other hand, felt for Loki, she didn't always agree or excuse him, but she wanted to make sure he had someone standing by him, that blood relation was not everything. His brother always wanted to side with Loki, sometimes he wouldn't though. Instead tried to make Loki see the error of his ways without coming on too strong or harsh. Ah. 

 

"By the nine, this should all be blocked out." The Loki grabbed at his wet hair in frustration, and grumbled. He quickly rinsed off his hair before stepping out of the bathtub, the water was now growing cold. Not that it was much of an issue, Loki did mind it, actually found it to be oddly comforting. Although his skin was pruned, so he rinsed himself off and stared in the small mirror for a long moment, wiping away the fog so he could see himself. The bags under his eyes were a dark mauve color, he had not slept much in the past month or so, furthermore he was still lacking on sleep. He exasperated before tying the robe back onto himself. Honestly he would have changed, but his costume robes were all of his clothes he brought. He was in such a frantic rush he didn't really grab much of anything. Just his wallet, cigarettes, daggers and his coat. He destroyed his phone, so no one could trace back to him whatsoever. 

 

The living room was now empty, Thor laid back on the couch, playing some sort of video game Loki didn't recognize, video games weren't really for him. "Still in the robe?" Thor remarked. 

 

"It's all I have I guess, didn't bring any clothes." 

 

"It's my ex girlfriend's actually." The thunderer grinned, Loki flushed a little. He was embarrassed at the idea that he and his brother's ex girlfriend were so close in size. "So?" 

 

" _ So? _ " The creature arched a dark brow at his brother. "Did everyone flee?" 

 

"Yes. Steve said to feel better soon, and Tony . . . well he didn't really say anything. Shared  to me about his A.I Jarvis." 

 

"Impressive." Loki nodded, he smiled at the sweet Captain Rogers hoping for his hangover cure. "What can he do?" 

 

"Basically everything from what I gathered from him. He's going to bring him over sometime, and show me." The thunderer stretched as he paused his game, and set down the controller. 

 

"Is this Jarvis actually an cooperative A.I, or just like an Alexa? What does he run on? Database or did he make an A.I in Robotic form?" Loki asked, he was actually quite intrigued. 

 

"Database I think," Thor's voice dropped low, and he stared at his brother. "This is not what I want to discuss with you." 

 

"Right, of course." The raven laughed, feeling anxious. 

 

"About last night, I hope there were no hard feelings. I just could not let it happen like that." The blond slumped forward, Loki could see how tense his body was. He was nervous too, and Loki couldn't blame him. The first topic of discussion was his drunken fiasco, great. This was beginning to be more complicated. 

 

"I am afraid I do not know what you're talking about, last night I only remember drinking on your couch." Loki lied, he thought maybe it would be better if Thor thought he didn't know what was going on and played naive. 

 

"Is that so?" His voice dropped to a low rumble, and the creature couldn't make out if Thor felt relieved or disappointed. Nonetheless, if he did actually have feelings for Loki, he would eventually tell him, right? “You are not jesting me?” 

 

"No memory of the night, just proof of this hangover." He shrugged, giving Thor a grin, hoping he didn't see past his lies. 

 

"Well anyway, moving on." He pulled out a bag of chips that he was nippling on. "What is this about a land shark?" 

 

"Land shark?" 

 

"That's what you said last night, thinking you possibly meant loan shark?"

 

"Ah. Yes. That would be Thanos."  Loki sighed, here it was. He finally had to tell Thor about his situation. 

 

"Thanos? Is he some sort of loan shark?"

 

"Yep. He basically controls all of this area." His stomach turned, feeling slightly nauseous again. 

 

"What happened?" 

 

The raven ran both hands through his locks, preparing himself to start from the very beginning. "Well you know the company I worked for Sakaar?"

 

Thor nodded, he wasn't too familiar, but he kept up with his brothers achievements weather they were sincere or not. No idea what the company did though. 

 

"Well my boss Gast, um." He paused for a moment, adjusting himself on the couch. "We were, you know?" He tried explaining without being to blunt and upfront about it. 

 

"Afraid not." Thor admitted, trying to read Loki's expression and couldn't quite gather what he meant.

 

"We were sleeping together, I swear it's not how I got to where I was in that company!" 

 

"Go on." The blond said through clenched teeth, his fist tightened on his sweatpants. 

 

"Well eventually I wanted out, and him not so much. So we he a fight, and he got aggressive with me, so I defended myself." Loki let out, slumping in the couch, averting Thor’s eye contact. 

 

"Please don't tell me," Thor began anxiously awaiting for his brother to continue. 

 

"I slashed him with one of my daggers, yes. Scarred him pretty good on that pretty face of his." He awkwardly shrugged, seeing it was a mistake on his part, but he had to defend himself in some sort of way, right? 

 

"Are you okay brother?" 

 

"That's not all."

 

"Yggdrasil, go on then." Thor dropped his forehead into the palm of his large hand. 

 

"Obviously after this incident, I lost my job. That's not all of course, The Grandmaster Gast decided to sue me for assault." Loki glanced down at the wooden flooring, surprised his brother kept it pretty clean.

 

"Sue you? He's the one that attacked you!" The thunderer roared, a anger sparking in his blue eyes. "How much did he sue you for?" 

 

"I would rather not say, just know it was a lot of money. I went beyond broke, and still could not pay everything off." Loki continued staring down at the floor, Thor had a nice red carpet under his little coffee table. 

 

"Is this where this Thanos comes in?" 

 

Loki nodded before continuing on with his story. "Yeah, he found me, claiming he could help me and I needed the money. I was having trouble finding another job, after what happened. My name basically became useless in the upscale business world." The raven readjusted himself on the couch again, he wanted to get his legs to be underneath him. 

 

"And so you're hiding out until you pay him off?" 

 

"Not exactly." 

 

"What do you mean?" Thor arched an intrigued eyebrow at him, Loki still refusing to make eye contact with him. 

 

"There's still more, I was an idiot and decided to pay Thanos off. He wanted his money much sooner than anticipated, but that's a loan shark for you. Anyway. I needed time so the money I paid him off with was um." Loki looked up trying to find the right words, finally meeting Thor’s worried eyes. 

 

"You paid a loan shark off with counterfeit money?!" Thor roared in anger. "How?"

 

"I have my connections, I just needed time! I was at that gala last night trying to find a connection to a job. Thanos found me though, so I split, and next thing I knew I was here." Loki tried explaining the last bit of his story, forcing his voice to stay low even shouting.

 

"Oh Loki, this is bad." Thor rubbed his temples in aggravation, and then Loki slipped in rubbing them for him, like he did as a kid. "Not only do you owe money to this powerful Thanos, you pissed him off. Is he dangerous?"

 

"Extremely." The creature admitted, his voice dropping.

 

"What in the nine realms were you thinking? How could you be such an idiot, you and your jesting." Thor swatted his slender hands away from his face, and the broad man stood up. Loki just now noticing he was clean shaven, the beard now completely gone.

 

"I know, it was not my best of ideas." The raven glanced away from his brother, staring out the window.

 

"No, why did you pay off this Gast instead of taking it to court? You were only defending yourself."

 

"Thor, there's no way I would have won. He has scars of my actions, I on the other hand have zero. No proof on my end." Loki's eyes wield up, he really did not want to cry but for some reason being around Thor made him more emotional, he wanted to let it all out. Loki tried staying pieced together all this time, and now he was unraveling. 

 

"Why didn't you come to father for help, or me?!" He roared angrily. 

 

"I wanted to try and handle this myself." The raven lied, he was more or less ashamed of the situation as a whole, and knew Odin would shove that back in his face. All his tricks finally biting him in the arse. 

 

"A rather swell job you did of it." the thunderer rumbled, and Loki just knew he was shooting daggers at him, but he wouldn’t look back. 

 

"You think me a fool? I know the importance of my situation, why do you think I'm here? I had nowhere else to go. I'm in danger, Yggdrasil." Loki dropped his tear streamed face into his slender palms. The raven had yet to let himself wallow in this matter, completely avoiding it. The thunderer slumps on the couch next to him, and wraps an arm around his slender shoulder, rubbing his back.The sudden action alarmed him, it wasn’t as if Thor had never done this but right now it took him for surprise. 

 

"Were you followed, are you going to be safe here?" Thor asks gently, which took Loki aback, was Thor always this gentle?

 

"No, I'm safe for the time being. I left no connection to to you or Mother and Father, but Thanos is powerful and he'll find me eventually. Might be a couple weeks or a month, two months at most." The slender man finally admitted, letting himself sink into his brother. It felt so natural. 

 

"I will do my best to keep you safe until that time comes. We shall figure something out." Thor soothed, running a larger hand through his dark raven like locks. It felt peaceful, Loki took it all in. He liked this, being cared for on such a level, no one had really done for him. The moment only lasted mere seconds before a cell phone suddenly went off.  

 

“It’s not mine, I destroyed it.” He stated, because Thor had not realized that it was his own device going off, and he stumbled around looking for it like the big oaf he is. The blond whipped it out of his coat pocket which was hanging on the wall, and stared before flipping it open. Loki grinned that his dear brother still used an old fashioned flip phone.  _ Ah that’s so like him. _

 

"Steve?" He answered curiously, and Loki tilted his head up, rubbing the tears from his cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and if not that's cool too.
> 
> Now idk if I was entirely accurate on the leal issues going on here, buuuut it's fanficition so I suppose it's okay. lol
> 
> Join me for the next chapter, I always appreciate words of encouragement to keep me motivated to write!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter wendigochild13 :)
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Some Sort of Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3, really enjoying writing this and hope are enjoying it as well . . . if anyone is actually reading it haha
> 
> In case there is any confusion, this is a memory chapter. Blast to the past!

**Dangerous. Alluring. And Mischievous**

Chapter III

_Some Sort of Mistake_

 

The day Loki found out the truth of his bloodline, him being adopted was one of the worst in his life, and no he was not being dramatic one bit. The day as a whole was just a whirlwind of  a troubling storm. Not like the storm that often followed his brother, making him noticed among his peers and classmates. Everything always seemed to come so naturally for him, Thor was lucky. He belonged to the family so naturally, Loki on the other hand always felt off, he did not look like anyone in their family, no one shared his dark raven like hair, and yes he always thought he may have shared similarities with Frigga, but now he realized it was purely personality traits, being fond of her and sticking close to her approval.

 

The day started with the raven anxiously standing out in front of a strip mall, he just escaped from a restaurant a few blocks down the road. He looked to be about sixteen years old, and whipped out his little green cell phone, it was a slider. The kind you could slide in several different directions, it was the most recent fad. Loki scanned through several different names before ultimately deciding who to call. He tapped his jet black oxfords on the cement in waiting over the dial tone, and he let out a breath when he heard a click on the other line. 

 

"Loki?" Thor's low rumble of a voice answered on the other line. "What is it, I am but busy at the moment." 

 

"I need a ride." 

 

"Why? I thought you were on a date." His tone cut in with aggravation.  _ Testy. _ Loki thought. 

 

"I am, and in dire need of rescuing. He is so much older than expected, a fossil really and so boring." Loki drawled on the boring part, once he saw this man he fled. Lying that he felt nauseated. Which in all honesty he did when seeing the late forty year old man waiting for him. The raven knew he was older, but did not anticipate him being that old, expected late twenties to early thirties. "Also it's just uncomfortable." He really needed to stop these online dating app, never worked out in his favor.

 

"I am in the middle of practice, can not mother nor father pick you up?" Thor still sounded agitated.

 

"Mother is out of town, father is on some alert and also he does not approve." Loki voice dropped, feeling slightly disappointed Father did not approve of his sexuality. 

 

"Fandral?" 

 

"We are not speaking." 

 

"Why?" Thor asked curiously. 

 

"That's not important." It was not important, however Loki actually just didn't want to explain that he changed Fandrals hair dye to hot pink, he was rather not amused. Loki in the other hand got quite a laugh from it. 

 

"You two are always fighting. Tony?" 

 

"Now why would I ask him for a ride? He would try and convince me to join that stupid science club of his . . . and you could have been here by now!" Loki yelped in anger, rather agitated that Thor didn't just come rushing. 

 

"Sif or Volstagg?" Thor suggested, and Loki didn't even bother to answer him on those two. Did not find it necessary, he and Sif always butted heads for Thor's attention, and Volstagg he just was not close to.

 

"Just go pick him up already, or else I will! We'll just pick back up tomorrow." Steve yells in the background and the raven smiles gleefully, bless that Steve. What a gentleman he was. 

“Oh Captain Rogers would be such a delight, do send him.”

 

"Yggdrasil no, I’ll pick you up. Text me your location, I'll be there soon." Thor finally agrees.

 

"By the nine, finally. Thank you brother, it's much appreciated!" Loki slid his phone closed, relieved. Honestly he did feel bad for interrupting Thor's practice, he hated being halted like that, but it was an emergency. But now he had to awkwardly stand out here for his brother to arrive in his rescue. There was a bus stop a couple blocks away, and if Thor actually did not come, he would have made the walk unfortunately. 

 

\--

 

Loki had himself perched up on a close by bench, his legs crossed in a orderly manner. Waiting for Thor to make his appearance, he shook his slender leg, bouncing it off of his knee. Humming a light tune to himself patiently waiting. Every so often he would pull out his cell phone to play around on the internet, or playing his 4028 game. He was close to beating his most recent high school once he heard a honk of that atrocious horn. Loki glimpsed up to see the red thundering pickup truck headed his way, he frowned. It really was the worst truck in history.

 

"What took so long?" The raven griped as he shut the rickety door. 

 

"Well, I had to change, was not about to come in my sweaty grass stained sweats." Thor shrugged with a bright warm smile. Loki always thought he resembled sunlight with his golden blond hair, clean face and those bright ocean blue eyes. He was in his red and white letterman jacket, which was nice on the other hand Loki honestly did not mind him in his grass stained clothes either. He found it rugged and oddly alluring, and at that he shook the thought out.

 

"Thank you for coming to get me." The raven smiled back at him, back to reality. 

 

"So the date was a bore?" Thor raised his light eyebrows at him, quizzical. 

 

"By the nine Thor, he was a fucking fossil! Almost fifty!" Not exactly a fossil, he knew of older gentlemen that were quite attractive for being over the hill, but this man in particular were not so much. 

 

"Ouch." The blond stated coldly as he started the car back up, and Loki could see his knuckles were white.  _ Weird. _ Was he mad?

 

"Are you angry with me?" The raven asked curiously, his shorter hair blowing out the window. 

 

"No, why?" Thor turned signaled so he could pull out of the parallel parking spot. 

 

"You appear cold, and agitated." Loki said bluntly, pointing to his clenched fists, and Thor was silent, not answering. "I know it's weird to pick up your brother from his failed homosexual date, but I thought you better than this." Loki sighed, staring out the window, traffic was rather congested and hectic. 

 

"No . . . brother." Thor hesitated on that last word, brother for some odd reason. 

 

"Then what?" 

 

"I hate that you have such luck, aside what you deserve from all the jesting. " The blond sighed, looking over his broad shoulder at him. 

 

"Perhaps, but is that all?" Loki asked, tearing his stare from the window and over at Thor who was still looking at him. 

 

"Well-" Thor began but Loki cut in suddenly, his eyes wide in horror. 

 

"Brother lookout!" 

 

He shouted as a rather huge vehicle slammed right into them at full speed, crashing clear into Thor's side. The momentum caused the red pickup truck spiraling over, Loki felt himself slam to each side of the vehicle as it rolled over. After a moment of being in a total haze he glanced around seeing Thor was unconscious, shattered glass shards everywhere, and blood. So much blood. After a moment he struggled to un buckle himself, preparing to slam down against the roof of the vehicle. He winced at the pain shooting through his body. Somehow he was not as hurt as Thor, who had been hit head on, where as Loki mostly appeared tattered. He crawled through the passenger window, ignoring the shards of glass that pierced through him, keeping himself together long enough to get them to the hospital. Forcing the tears deep down, Loki had to stay in one piece, Thor was his top priority. 

 

\--

 

"Young Odinson, we're afraid we have some bad news for you. Your brother has lost a lot of blood." The young Doctor stepped in with weary eyes, but no emotion behind his voice. Loki was barley harmed, and was waiting in the bleak hallway outside of his brother's room, it was past midnight. "We're going to need a blood transfusion, however O negative is much harder to come by than expected at the moment." 

 

"I have yet to hear from my Father, and Mother is on her way. How soon does he need it?" The raven spoke calmly, his face ghostly. Still trying his damned hardest to stay together in one piece. 

 

"Immediately, we'll keep looking, even O positive can work if we can find a donor in time." The Doctor spoke gently, trying not to trigger Loki damaged state. 

 

"He can have mine." The raven stood up confidently, his eyes glassy, you can only have O negative when both parents were of the same, so he had to as well. Loki's face went ghostly again seeing the troubled expression that stared back at him. 

 

"I'm afraid yours will not due, you’re not O negative, but AB." 

 

"By the nine, how is that possible? There has to be some sort of mistake." Loki rose his voice to a shout, this didn't make any sense, he had to have the same blood type. 

 

"Young man, I'm afraid I do not have time for this." The doctor towered over him, and Loki was already quite tall for his age. 

 

"Sir, we have a donor for Odinson!" A nurse called out after the doctor, and he spun on his heels to walk away from the raven. 

 

"I'm sorry, but please be patient, we'll do everything for your brother." He runs off toward the nurse to prepare for the transfusion. "Alright, let's get started, hurry!" 

 

Loki stood there in utter disturbance, his face so pale he looked dead, his eyes wide and lustrous and he fell into the chair he had been sitting in. Loki clenched through his raven locks, trying so hard not to cry. It was his fault they were in this fucking mess, he begged Thor to pick him up, they were having a weird conversation right before the crash, not only that, he couldn't do anything to help Thor. Why did he have to be the one in such critical condition, and not himself? His brother was so big and broad, and Loki wasn't, fair it was not. His own blood was apparently not even good enough, and how was that he possible, how could he be the only one who was AB?  **_How?_ ** Loki nodded off in the chair, he was exhausted beyond belief, and now all he could do was hope that his brother would recover. 

 

After some time passed, the raven finally opened up his heavy eyelids. Loki felt a warm arm resting around him, he could sweet a sweet aroma of flowers as he rose. His mother Frigga was sitting there next to him, her arm tightly around him. Loki gave a dry smile at her, for being out of town, she sure arrived rather quickly. He tiredly glanced around to see that his father was still not there, so he grimaced. 

 

"Loki dear, are you okay?" Her soothing voice chimed in, easing him calmly. 

 

"Sore but alive, what of brother? I must have dozed off." He slowly rubs his eyes drearily in a fog. 

 

"He'll be okay, the transfusion was a success and he's resting now." Frigga spoke with a gentle sigh of relief, and Loki shared it with her, thank Yggdrasil. 

 

"Father?" 

 

"On his way." Frigga was short, pressing to Loki that he should not breach more on that troubling topic.

 

"Mother?" He asks facing her with stern eyes, she stared back with a cautious gaze and he went on. "Why does my blood type differ? It is some sort of mistake, right?" He raised his dark eyebrows, almost scared for her reply. 

 

"Loki, this is a discussion that should wait upon your father's arrival." His mother spoke softly, and Loki inches away from her.  _ What was that supposed to mean?  _

 

"Why?" He inquired angrily. "What are you keeping from me?" Loki narrowed his eyes at her, furrowing his brows. 

 

"Listen Loki my  _ son _ , we did not anticipate keeping the truth from you for so long." She continued on speaking in a caution toward him. The raven felt his throat go dry, he needed water, his lips cracked from the chapping. 

 

"Which is?" 

 

"Loki, no matter the cause, you are still my child. My dear son who I love." Loki relaxed seeing the tears wield up in her eyes, and it came to him, piecing  together like a jigsaw puzzle. Why he always felt as if he didn't belong, why he did not look like to anyone else, why Odin always appeared to be harder on him than his brother Thor. Why Frigga was more protective over him, and why Thor sometimes gave him wondering look, shared a certain closeness that most brothers did not share. Because they were not truly brothers. He dropped his narrow face in his palms, letting the tears finally fall. He had not cried once since the crash, holding himself together with cheap glue, and now that it dried. He would fall apart like the shards of glass from the windshield.

 

"Where did I come from?" He finally asks through tears, and Frigga lays a hand on his shoulder again rubbing his back, and stroking his hair. 

 

"You're father will explain everything."  She is gentle with her words, and he can tell there is a strain in her tone. 

 

"When can we see Thor?" Loki changes the subject, knowing he wouldn't  receive any more information until Odin arrived, and this situation was not all about him, Thor was in recovery. "The fault it but my own, I begged him to pick me up." 

 

"The fault is not of your own Loki." She soothes, and Loki can feel an anger boiling down deep within himself, the raven narrows his gaze, glaring down at the floor. 

 

After some time, the young Doctor announced that they could now see Thor, he was still resting thought. He was too nervous to go in there and see him, Loki was far too anxious to see father, so he told mother to on in without him, because he was not yet ready to face his thundering brother. His anger was fuming, and it was just best for him to continue waiting in the hallway just until Odin arrived. The raven shook his leg, thudding his oxfords on the bleak floor. Loki was in agony, desperate to hear the truth after finding out that his whole life was a complete lie, and after some time Odin finally arrived. The broad man stomped up the the hallway, still in his uniform and his expression serious. However it was nothing in comparison to Loki's who was red faced, eyes wielding anger, and his stomach turning, ripping apart. 

 

"Loki?" Odin inquired, questioning the look upon Loki's face. He did not seem worried in any way whatsoever, and the raven assumed that mother must have given him a call. "Thor is in recovery?" He asked, waiting for Loki to respond.

 

"I know, yggdrasil I found out your big secret." He spoke bluntly, glaring at him like his special daggers. Odin's expression seemed unfazed, and he placed himself next to Loki. 

 

"I was out on patrol one harsh winter night, you were abandoned under a snowy bride, " Odin stared out down the once busy hallway, forlorn as he spoke. "After finding out you had no living relatives, Loki Laufeyson your true name, I thought it in your best interest to take you in myself." 

 

"Not only am I adopted, but I have no living relatives?" Loki's voice was harrowing, clenching his fists. Fingernails digging into his pale palms, clenching his teeth. "You just took me, just like that?" 

 

"If I had not found you, you would be dead. Would you have preferred if I had just left you there?" Odin's tone was harsh which caused Loki to jolt in the seat. 

 

"How come you never told me?"  

 

"No father takes pride in telling their son, they are not one of their own. Even a son who jests, lies and who is a common disappointment, involved with other men, so to speak." His words were  true but harsh, stabbing him in the gut. Tugging on Loki's heart strings, infuriating him once more, he bit his tongue as Odin stood up, appearing to be done with their discussion. "Now enough of this, I am here to see Thor, not to discuss such trivial matters." And at that he was gone, to his precious blood related son. Loki slumped in his chair, those raven locks of his falling in front of his pointy face. He could feel the exhaustion pulling him in once again and he let it. 

 

\--

Loki heard a faint voice, and a soft shake on his shoulder. 

 

"Loki dear," Frigga chimed in his hazy dreams, in which he did not remember. Her soft touch awakening him from his exhausted slumber. "Thor will be in and out of it for several hours, maybe even another day, so we are heading home."

 

"No." The raven recoiled, now sitting upright. 

 

"My son, there is no point. You need proper rest, at home." She tried smiling sweetly at him, resting her hand on his slender arm. 

 

"I can not go home . . . not yet." He hesitated, trying not to sound too harsh toward his mother. Loki was furious, but needed some time away from his parents, to think. 

 

"Don't be ridiculous-" Odin stepped forward with a grimace, be that as it may Frigga suddenly put her hand up to shush him. 

 

"Let him be, he is angry and confused." She whispers sternly to her husband Odin, thinking Loki can not hear her, but he could. Shrugging it off, merely wanting to be left alone. His father did not argue with her, and simply nodded in response. "I will call and check up on you." She smiles before they vanished off down the hallway. Once they are out of sight, the raven rises from the chair he had claimed for the past day. Wandering over to the vending machines, preferably the coffee machine, Loki drank the extremely stale caffeinated beverage to wake him up. The heat did feel nice on the back of his throat, after he let out a strong deep sigh. It was time, he needed to visit Thor now. He had been too distressed, scared to see his battered body. 

 

Loki unhurriedly stepped into the room, his oxfords clicking on the floor. Closing his eyes, preparing himself to view his brothers dire condition. After the crash, he was in such a daze, Loki did not remember all too well what Thor actually looked like. Opening up those emerald eyes, he halted. The thunderer face was swollen, his golden blond hair was stringy from the grease and blood, cuts from the shattered windshield, and bruises covered his whole left side from the impact of the crash. Thor looked like a tattered old toy some child was tired of, and casted aside. Loki frowned, his stomach turning to shreds, his eyes glassy, wielding tears once again. He glances around cautiously climbing up on the hospital bed along with Thor, making a place for his slender body like a cat snuggling with its owner. Loki just wanted to stay close to Thor for some reason, but this felt warm and safe to him. He liked it.  

 

"Loki?" Thor's low tired voice rumbled in, it jolted the raven moreover he shot up awake staring at his brother who was now awake, well sorta. 

 

"I am sorry brother." Loki's voice dropped, he lightly brushed Thor's hair out of his face. The blond clasped his narrow hand, and squeezed it gently. The raven was taken aback by the strength that Thor already possessed. 

 

"No, the fault was not yours. That truck came out of nowhere, do not worry." Thor's voice was raspy, and Loki quickly went over to get his brother a cup of water over at the sink. The thunderer drank it swiftly, so he refilled it once more.

 

"You scared me Thor, you are so big and yet I forget you are human." 

 

"I am only glad that you are safe Loki."  Thor smiles at him wearily, his eyes narrowed, and not just from the swelling. "But something troubles you?" 

 

Loki sighed, only Thor would worry about about him at a time like this, when he should be recovering. "I found out today. I found out . . . that I am different. Not truly your brother that is." He hesitated feeling exhausted, his eyelids feeling heavy again. 

 

"Ah. I am sorry you had to find out like this." 

 

"You knew?" 

 

"I did." Thor regrettably answered with a nod, Loki could hear the sorrow in his weak voice. 

 

"You did not tell me either?" Loki rose his head, not sure what he was feeling. 

 

"It was not my place." The blond answers truthfully, his ocean eyes growing tired again as well. 

 

"Perhaps." The raven agrees, and nuzzles back in his place next to his big oaf of a brother. Loki could feel Thor running  hand through his raven locks, closing his eyes. 

 

"However I am glad that you know now brother." Thor let out a breath, and spoke again. "Even if it was an unfortunate way to discover the truth." Loki does not answer, feeling conflicted about the situation as a whole. So Thor went on, rubbing Loki's shoulder. Was this proper behavior for them?  "Mother told me how you quickly took charge of the situation. Getting me to the Hospital in haste." 

 

"Do not make such a fuss over it Thor, I only did what I had to." Loki spoke in confidence with a tiny blush across his cheeks, enjoying the feeling of Thor rubbing his shoulder, welcoming it in. He was always a touchy brother, so possibly this was alright.

 

"Ah but it must have been hard." The blond pressed, his voice growing tired. Loki shot up, and pressed a slender finger to Thor's chapped lip. He could have sworn he saw a flush across those cheeks of his, but Loki shook it off. It was probably from all the swelling and gashes. 

 

"By the nine, it was nothing. You rest now." He grimaces at his brother before resting next to him, letting his own exhaustion take over for the final time. He was impressed that Thor admired his strong ability to take charge of a disastrous situation. Loki was not all tricks and lies, he would do what has to be done for someone he dearly cared for, and he smiled lightly before falling back asleep, but this time in Thor's arms who he had discovered no longer his brother by blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I know I know, I live for cliff hangers! But not sure the direction this will go in, but I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow. I have to juggle this and my Drarry fanfic The Journal. That is if ya'll seem to be intrigued by this story and want me to continue it. Hope you enjoy Thor as a copper! haha 
> 
> P.S those of you who do not know what Caspia is, it's a little flower often used for filler in floral arrangements. It's delicate and pretty.
> 
> Extra P.S If you see any doubles, spelling errors or anything, let me know!


End file.
